Missing: Where is the love?
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Drew is missing. but what happens when may is kidnapped and finds drew. will they be able to save each other from a maniac or will they die before they can share each other feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Another May and Drew fanfiction :D hope you like it :)**

**now MOST of the chapters are short in this story lol so if it seems like ALOT of chapters dont worry lol its WORTH reading :D**

**its long but good :D read a chapter at a time if you have to but YOU WILL LOVE IT :) i promise :D well i hope :L**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 1

It was all over the news. Everytime May entered a new town she saw the '_MISSING_' signs and it scared her deeply to know someone she knew was missing.

Drew Hayden had been missing for two weeks. No one had seen him since the last contest--A contest May hadn't even been able to go to so she hadn't seen Drew in an even longer time. She was so worried about him.

May was getting ready for her next contest.

She was in the waiting room watching the Live preformances of the competitors. She would be up next. She had made it far in the contest. Whoever won this battle she would have to go up against in the final round. The one winning looked powerful but she didn't care. She just couldn't pay attention.

"Its just not the same." May sighed softly and closed her eyes thinking about her rival, Drew.

_"And the winner is--" _The anouncer called out and held up a red head's hand. _"Darrel Tarns!"_

The crowd applauded.

May looked up slightly and sighed standing. It was her turn.

She walked out onto the stage.

"Hello, May." Darrel greeted with a smirk and his hands on his hips. "Ready to loss!" And he took out his poke ball and called out his pokemon. "Roselia, go!"

May froze and almost had tears to her eyes as she called out her Skitty.

_A roselia...,_ May looked at the pokemon. It reminded her so much of Drew's.

Then she snapped out of it when a solar beam was headed right for Skitty.

"Skitty Dodge!" And Skitty barely missed the attack.

After the time went out the crowd cheered for the good battle.

Tha anouncer beamed with a bright smile and held up the winner's hand.

_"We are proud to have May as our new champion!"_

May smiled weakly.

Darrel came up to her while she was in the waiting room starring at her ribbon.

He was scowling at her.

"Hey" may stood and smiled softly at Darrel. "You were great out there."

"Hmm, yes, but not great enough I see." Darrel was still scowling.

May didn't know what to say to that so she left it silent.

"You're good, May. Like that Drew character. He beat me in the last contest I was in two weeks ago"

"You saw, Drew?" May asked.

Darrel smirked. "Yeah...I see him everyday." And he grabbed May's arm and pulled her into an embrace. A needle he had taken out o his pocket was jabbed into his stomach, hiden between the two. Trying to keep the incident of the cameras he held her close and slipped the needle back into his jacket pocket. He wrapped an arm around her and as she got drowsy he helped her walk out of the building. Clear of public He threw the passed out girl into the back seat of his Jeep and rode off onto a trail in the woods.

.

.

The jeep rode off trail and over bumpy grounds.

.

.

The sun was setting when the jeep parked in a random spot beside to oak trees and Darrel hopped out, throwing the girl over his shoulder.

.

.

May groaned and tossed and turned as she came to.

She could hear the sound of the bullfrogs and crickets and random pokemon in the woods. She was laying on a sleeping bag and a soft blanket was covering her.

She was still drowsy at first but she was able to sit up.

There was a presence next to her.

An arm had been drapped over her waist keeping her close to their body.

When she sat up she heard the voice next to her and stifened. It shocked her to hear it.

"You're finally awake, May." Te voice said and she turned her head slowly to the boy laying next to her.

"D...D..." Her eyes watered and she had tears dripping down her cheeks. "Drew..."

Drew was laying beside her and smiled softly.

"May..." Then he frowned and looked down. "Why...Why are you here?" He said so soft it was as if he were speaking to himself.

"I don't know."

Drew looked back up at her and smiled again.

It was too dark to see their faces clearly so they went by the tones in eachother voices to know what mood they were in. Drew knew May was trembling in fear. He could hear it in her voice and feel it with his arm around her. Her snifling told him she was crying.

So Drew tugged gently at her waist to lay her back down next to him.

"Come here , May. Its late. Please go back to sleep. In the morning...I'll still be here...Just go to sleep right now."

May laid down next to him, scared and crying quietly.

"Drew, I'm scared. What's happening?" She whimpered and clung to him.

"Shh, May...Shh, I will tell you in the morning." His fingers stroked through her hair. "No more crying, May. Please. I will keep you safe."

Drew rested his head against May's, who tucked her head under his.

After a moment drool dripped onto May's temple. Drew lazily wiped it off and whispered. "Sorry." He slurred.

May closed her eyes and fell alseep in Drew's arms. She was scared but she was so happy to see Drew again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Okay i hope you like this story so far :D**

**R&R :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early when May woke up again. The sunlight from the canopies peered down onto her and Drew's sleeping form. May blinked open her eyes. her eyes adjusted and she was starring at Drew's neck. His head was still resting against her. He was shirtless, she could feel that under the soft blanket. Her shirt was, thankfully, still on and still the same white T-shirt and red jacket.

May yawn involuntarily and her hands that were against Drew's chest inched up to his collar bone and she shut her eyes lightly again. Then she heard him groaning. She opened her eyes and moved back a little. That is when she darted her eyes over his exposed chest.

She let out a strained breath.

"Drew..." She ran her fingers lightly over the dark shades of bruises and winced at the cuts. Then she lifted her chin to look up at his face as her breath hitched. More cuts, blood dripping from his mouth, black eyes, stitched scars coming out of his hairline. He looked like a wreck. May cried again and sat up pulling Drew's head onto her lap so gently. She ran her fingers through his hair and her tears dripping onto the side of his face. Then she reached up and felt the dry blood on her temple. His blood.

_He was so hurt last night. Why didn't he tell me?_, she hiccuped as she sobbed.

Drew's swolen black eyes fluttered open at the tickle of her tears running down his face. "May?" He said in a hoarse whisper then shut his eyes again and groaned. "May, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I'm sorry." He forced himself up off her lap and sat up looking at her.

May touched his hands on the sleeping bag and looked at him with so much sadness.

"He hurt you...all this time...you were...you were just beaten...and hurt so badly..." She sobbed and he shook his head.

"Don't cry, please, May. It hurts to see you cry like this." He pushed forward, nuzzling his face against her cheek and lifting his hand to cup her other cheek while she leaned forward and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face in her hair, closing his eyes.

Then May gasped and pulled away leaving Drew to stare at her dazed and confused. His arms still wrapped around her he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, May?"

"Darrel! Where is he!?"

Drew shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, May. He always leaves randomly. Comes randomly."

"So, he's not here?"

Drew nodded.

"Why don't we leave then, Drew?" May asked with sudden excitment.

Drew smiled sadly and pulled his leg out in view. There was a black ankle band. "This keeps us from running off."

"Us?" May looked down at her ankle and saw the same thing.

"Its a tracker. I ran away once and...well...he found me with this...Couldn't get help in enough time. Once we run past an invisable fence a beeper goes off that he responds to. Once he finds me...well..." He chuckled in dark humor referring to the cuts and bruises on his body. Then he sighs. "But it's not just when I run off does he beat me. He does it whenever he feels like it. And now that you're here...I'm not going to let him touch you, May. I wont let him hurt you, I promise." He quickly said when he saw the fear grow and grow in her eyes.

"Why..." May said after awhile. "Why is he doing this?"

"He's a sick man, May. Rants about me beating him. Let me guess. you beat him in a contest?"

May nodded.

"He wants to pick off the competition. You're the second person he's kidnapped. Hopefully, the last."

"Will he ever let us go?" May asked with more tears.

"No..." Drew touched her cheek and ran his fingers back through her hair. "But you won't be here for long, May. I will make sure of that." Drew pulled her close again and May rested her head back ono his shoulder.

"So you two are up?" Came a voice all too familair. Then a low chuckle. "Good."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hope you like it. More later :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and i hope you like it :P **

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 3

Drew and may looked over at Darrel as he entered the clearing. There was a smirk on Darrel's face as he stopped beside there makeshift bed.

Gently Drew pulled May behind him to protect her from their kidnapper and May gripped onto Drew's shoulders, frightened.

"I was hoping you two would be awake." Darrel chuckled and dropped a bag in front of Drew. It was filled with a variety of fruit. "of course waking you up would have been fun." And he winked at May who ducked behind Drew.

Darrel cocked his head and watched as Drew pulled the bag close.

"You must be hungry." Darrel smirked. "It's been...what?...two days since you had anything to eat? It's fun being in control." Then Darrel tilted to one side to check out May. "How do you like you're new visitor, Drew? I had a feeling you would be happy to see her, considering you two know each other." He chuckled.

Drew scowled and Darrel noticed. He pulled at Drew's hair, jerking him forward onto the ground and stomped on his back.

Drew bit his lip forcing himself not to yell out. With May there he couldn't afford to be a coward. She now depended on him.

"You look at me with respect!" Darrel barked.

May screamed and reached out to Drew but was backslapped by Darrel.

"No! Leave her alone!" Drew yelled, struggling under Darrel's foot.

Darrel scofted and got stepped off of Drew.

"You trying to keep her safe? Protect her? Yeah I heard your little speech. Well maybe part of your promise can be fulfilled." Darrel smirked. "And I promise..._I_ will not hurt May. _I promise_." Darrel smirked.

Drew strained to sit up and looked back up at Darrel.

"You...you promise?" May squeaked. But Drew wasn't buying it. "What about Drew? Please don't hurt him, too." May added.

Darrel smirked. "Neither will I hurt Drew."

Now Drew knew there was a catch. How could he promise this if that was his reason to kidnap them? To kill them off. To hurt them. How can he do that if he promises not to?

May tugged at Drew who came back to her and they hugged each other close. Drew picked up the soft blanket and wrapped it around them both cozily.

Darrel smirked and pulled out a knife from his side pocket.

Drew held May tighter who squeaked and hid her face.

"What are you doing with that? You promised--" May started but Drew turned her face from the blade as Darrel tossed it onto the blanket they sat on top of. May snuggled her face against Drew's chest confused.

"I know what I promise." He smirked. "Go ahead Drew...Do it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drew looked down at the knife and scowled.

"You sick--"

"Hey!" Darrel crossed his arms. "Shut your mouth and cut her! Or I'll do it!"

Drew winced and looked back at the blade then at May who stared up at him with shock.

"Drew..." She whispered. "I'm scared."

Drew closed his eyes. The blade gripped in his hand.

"Do it! Or else!" Darrel shouted.

Drew put the point of the blade against May's perfect skin after pushing up her sleeve. Her flawless shoulder showing.

"Just...do it quick...please..." May whimpered into Drew's chest.

Drew froze with a shaking hand. "I promised you wouldn't get hurt..."

Darrel overheard Drew. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He smirked.

Drew pricked May's skin, lightly but enough to draw blood. He scratched it down her arm only an inch until he felt the tears dripping down his chest from her eyes and heard her whimpering as she bit her lip to keep from sobbing. She trmbled and so did he and he pulled the knife away from her unable to go any furture than that inch. There was a trickle of blood and blood tipping the blade that Drew could no longer hold without feeling sick with guilt. He dropped it beside him and rocked May gently.

"Shh, May...It's ove--"

"Over? Not even close." Darrel said as he strode up and picked up the blade.

Wrenching May out of Drew's grasp he pulled her up to stand beside him on weak legs. She screamed as he dug the blade into her arm deep and slashed it down hard.

Then he pushed May away and licked the blood off the blade.

"Promises are hard to keep." He chuckled.

May fell into Drew's lap and into his arms, screaming in pain.

Drew layed her back and touched her cheek looking sadly at her face, trying to calm her. "Shh, May...Shh, sweetheart, don't cry...it's going to be okay...shh..." He tried to calm.

"You better shut that girl up." Darrel huffed and turned away. "Well I got another contest to go to in three days. Gotta practice. See ya later."

Drew would have scowled at his kidnapper with upmost hatred until he was out of site but Drew was too preoccupied with comforting May.

He laid on his side, propped himself up by his elbow and constantly ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek.

May's tearstained face and bleeding arm made Drew's eyes water with heartbroken pains.

"My poor May..." He rolled her onto her side, facing him, to keep her cut shoulder off the ground. Then he crawled over her body and laid behind her, pulling her back close to his chest and pulling the blanket up to their waists. He put his arm under her head so she could rest on it and he reached over to the edge of the spread out sleeping bag to retrieve his shirt he had discarded to take care of his own wounds two nights before.

Drew balled up his shirt and pressed the cloth against her wound. She whimpered at the touch.

"Drew..."

"I'm sorry, May. I'm sorry."

After awhile Drew lifted off the shirt and looked at the cut and dried blood.

May had calmed down and reached out to hold his hand that attached to the arm under her head. Their fingers entwined.

Drew leaned down and kissed her wound gently.

"Next time I'll try harder to keep you safe..." And he laid his head down beside hers and closed his eyes holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neither one of them could sleep so they just held each other quietly. Drew was gently brushing his fingers up and down May's arm looking at her cut. He has been transfixed on the wound for hours just tearing himself to pieces inside with guilt.

_'How could I be so stupid? How could I hurt her? I know he was lying from the beggining...' _Drew's unchanged brooding expression had a single tear run down his cheek which he ignored.

May was resting her eyes and cuddling up against Drew's chest. The pain was just a tingling memory now.

_'I'm such a stupid moron! i should have stabbed him in the heart when I had the chance! What's wrong with my thinking!? I'm so--'_

"--Stupid..." He muttered accidently and May opened her eyes slowly.

"What is?" She asked causually.

Drew perked up slightly and stopped his fingers at her forearm. He had been proping up his head with his hand for awhile now.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What's stupid?" She asked again swirling her fingers in the sleeping bag they laid on.

"Mmm, nothing." He stretched his hand down her arm out to her fingers and held her hand. "Just thinking."

May blinked a few times.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Drew."

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

May rolled over onto her back to look up at Drew and smiled softly. Drew looked down at her removing hands so he could drape his hand over her stomach.

"Because now your not alone, drew. It...It must have been scary to go through this alone."

Drew smirked lightly and looked down at his arm across her stomach. "Mmm, yes. But it's alot scarier knowing you're in danger, May. I wish you weren't here...I'm not a very good protector..."

"Yes, you are." May smiled and snuggled closer.

Drew shook his head and tears swelled up in his eyes. "No, I'm not." He said in a choked whisper.

May turned his face to look at her but he closed his eyes and tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Drew, you--"

"May, look at me. I'm not fit to protect you. I can barely protect myself. I can't even think straight. I thought i was protecting you early by...by...cutting your arm--"

"--It was just a scratch--"

"An I couldn't stop him from cutting you. I should have known he would hurt you. I was so--"

"--Drew, please stop. It's not your fault.--"

"Stupid--"

May put a hand on his cheek.

"Drew...It's not your fault. You made the pain go away." She smiled comfortingly.

Drew sighed and smirked. "You always have something to say that cheers people up, don't you?"

May giggled as Drew rolled onto her and over her pulling her on top of him. His face was against her neck growling playfully.

"Drew!" She giggled tilting her head so he would stop. "That tickles."

Drew pulled away grinning. "Haha! Ticklish are we?" He smirked and laid his head back.

May giggled and rested her head onto her hands which folded over each other on top of his chest. "Mmm, Maybe." She smirked and closed her eyes as Drew tickled his fingers up and down her shirted back.


	6. Chapter 6

**please review :) i love getting reviews :D they're the best :) they make writing the story even MORE worth it lol :L**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Chapter 6

May had finally fallen asleep. Drew looked up at the canopies as she was sleeping on his chest, her arms tucked against his sides.

_It's funny_, he thinks to himself with a smile, _'Under circumstances like this,...Why is it that I can open up so much to her?'_ Drew smirked and closed his eyes rubbing her back with an arm behind his head.

_._

_._

A young man stood in the shadows watching the pedestrians pass by. His eyes darted suspicously. He stepped out into the light onto the sidewalk and brooded against the crowd heading for a large building.

His red hair spiked and hung sharply in front of his green eyes dulled and darkened by stress. He was tempted to shed his black jacket from the heat but once inside the building a coolness changed his mind. Wearing the same black pants, white longseelve, black shortsleeve jacket and combat boots he had worn just yesterday, he was easily reconized by his fans.

"It's Darrel!" The girls screeched in ihis presence as he walked by.

Darrel smirked and went down a long narrow hall. He had come to check out his competition.

That when he was stopped by a group of boys watching the news and yelling at each other.

"You were suppose to watch my sister!" Max shouted at Brock and Ash.

Darrel stopped to check out the news.

Another Missing person Program.

_'Hmm, that was fast.'_ Darrel stepped over and saw May's face, smirking.

"Hey, it's May." He composed himself to say without chuckling.

They turned around to look at him and Darrel's face went serious.

Max had tears. Brock had angry worry written on his face. Ash didn't even look back.

"I'm sorry about you're friend. I'm sure she'll turn up soon--" Darrel said and walked away again.

_--Dead...,_ he said mentally with a chuckle.

.

.

In his sleep, Drew rolled over onto May. She squeaked from the crush of his body and he jolted awake as if he had rolled over onto a kitten.

"Hmm! What is it?" He lifted himself up and looked around with closing eyes. He was still so tired.

May was still tired, too, and didn't bother opening her eyes at all. She just gently raised her arms tiredly up to wrapped loosley around Drew's neck and pull him back down so they could go back to sleep.

"Nothing..." She yawned.

Drew closed his eyes and let May pull him back down. More aware, he laid on her carefully and nuzzled his face against her neck. Then she dragged the blanket back up so to cover Drew's back, up to their shoulders and she lifted her head when he pushed his arms under her for a head rest.

They fell back into a deep sleep and didn't wake again until later that afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Drew_..." Drew winced; eyes closed, head resting on something soft, body curled up beside it. _"Drew?"_ A voice that seemed far away. Drew was waking up. But he didn't want to. He groaned in protest and gripped what he felt as May's hip for his head was resting on her lap. He remembered this feeling from the last time when he had woken with his head on her lap.

"May, not now...I'm so tired..." He rolled over so his face was pressed against her stomach and his arm wrapped around her.

"But Drew..." Her voice became more clear the more he came to. "You keep scaring me with your nightmares."

Drew, eyes still shut, made a 'Mmm-Hmm' sound and tucked up tighter. "I'm okay. Just...let me sleep...a little longer..."

"Drew, you were scared in your sleep. I tried to wake you up sooner but you didn't. Then you calmed down. But please don't go back to sleep. You looked so scared."

"...Don't remember...really, I'm..." He stopped and parted his lips in pleasure as he felt her pixie fingers brush into his hair and curve behind his ear. As she stroked his hair he lost train of thought but continued to talk. "I'm, um,...yeah...good..."

May sighed.

"Just resting." He said drowzily. "Not...sleeping..."

.

.

Drew's eyes shot open as he pushed away May and yelled out in horror.

"No More!!" Drew shouted.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed one startled until he found it to be May's hand.

"May?" He looked over at her. She was trembling. "I..."

"You were having another nightmare. I tried to wake you again. i tried but you were so violent. Drew!" She hugged him tightly. Drew looked into her face. He saw a bruise on her left cheekbone.

"May, I--no...I did this?" He said touching it.

May shrunk away.

"No, you didn't do it on purpose. You were so scared in your sleep, Drew. I've never seen you act that way before."

"I'm sorry, May. I don't remember what was happening that I could have done this to you."

"You kept yelling...Stop...it was...about when he was torturing you...wasn't it..." May guessed.

Drew was going to respond when he heard the jeep motor.

"Lay down." He said and May looked around startled. Drew then pushed her down by her shoulders and covered her. "Slep. Pretend to for all I care. Just don't wake up."

"But--"

"No matter what unless I say so. Do. Not. _Wake_. Up." He put a finger to her lips when she was about to say more and she stopped and nodded.

**thanks for your reviews _beautifly soul_ :D just staying up late and writing out chapters XD lol:P im glad you all like it :D**

**im going to write another now XD it will be up soon lol :P or is already up if this chapter is read in the _future future XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im going to read over this later lol and fix spelling errors tomorrow if needed lol but right now im just going to write it out and save it lol**

Chapter 8

May closed her eyes and Drew stood up. He looked into the clearing where Darrel was suddenly bursting into.

"Are you the only one awake?" Darrel asked looking at May.

Drew nodded.

Darrel smirked. "Well, too bad. I was hoping she could watch."

"What?" Drew asked. He had a gut feeling what this was about.

"I saw it on the news. The battle you and I had." Darrel scowled after that. "They like to show it alot. _It_ being the last time they ever saw you. And every time I watch it i get sick to my stomach and just want to break your neck."

Drew took a step back but then stood his ground.

"You're a sick guy to do this, you know." Drew seethed with a clenched jaw. "You'er just a stupid loser who can't deal with the fact that I won and you lost pathetically."

May was cringing as she heard Darrel growling.

"You must be suicidal to be talking to me like that." Darrel tightened his fists. "You wish to die?" Darrel threw off his jacket and took strong strides towards Drew. "Wish granted." And he grabbed Drew's throat and lifted him off the ground.

Drew choked and shut his eyes in suffocation.

"I'm actually shocked, Drew." Darrel grunted then slammed Drew to the ground. He glared at Drwe who was sprawled by his feet then smirked and knelt down beside Drew. "You stopped talking to me like that a long time ago when I beat some sense into you. What's bringing the old Drew back, huh? Is it her?" He tipped his head towards May.

Drew looked at Darrel. He was breathing heavy. "You're nothing..._Nothing_..." And Drew spit onto Darrel's face. As Darrel wiped the spit off Drew quickly shoved Darrel back and punched him in the nose.

Then as Darrel covered his face with his hands, quickly drew dug in Darrels pockets found a key and pulled it out throw it off to the side in some tall grass.

That was when Darrel regained strength and speed from the distraction and punched Drew in the face. Drew fell onto his side.

"You worthless piece of--" Darrel pinned Drew down, sitting on top of him, as he punched Drew over and over in the face. Blood spewed onto Darrel's shirt from Drew's mouth and not until Drew stopped moving did Darrel think about stopping.

He heard hysterical crying from behind then felt hands around his neck. Grabbing May from behind him, he flipped her over him and she fell on Drew's chest. Darrel stood and kicked her hard in the side.

"Stay down!" He yelled when she desperatley tried to get to her hands and knees. May let her head rest back down against Drew's chest. "Don't move! If I have to come back, I'll shoot you all dead!" And with that, Darrel left. He would have stayed but he had to keep his public appearance up or his would be a suspect for kidnapping.

He had a date and wasn't going to be late for it. He needed to get home quickly to clean himself up. He picked up his jacket and reached into the pocket of it, pulling out a tracker.

"If this thing goes off there will be a bullet in both of your heads!" He threatened and left.

May sobbed then weakly sat up and looked at Drew.

He was unconcious.

May's heart stopped beating until she found Drew had a pulse, too. She cuddled up next to him and just waited hopefully until he woke. The bruises and swellings on his face were too painful to even look at. She was afraid to stroke his hair or kiss his forehead. She was afraid it would hurt him so she just cried and prayed over him.

"Drew...Drew, please be okay...Wake up soon, Drew..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drew woke up slowly. His face numb. His eyes barley able to keep themselves even the slightest bit open.

He thought for a long time that he was speaking May's name. He could hear her sob gently beside him. But he found out after awhile that his words came out in silence. His lips trembled barely enough to form the name _May_.

He didn't want to move but he had to tell her.

May just cried softly of Drew's chest hoping he would get up soon. It had been a few hours since Drew's attacking at still he hasn't awoke.

"M--"

May closed her eyes sighing deeply.

"M...m-uh"

May opened her eyes. She felt Drew's chest heaving harder and a soft whisper came from his lips.

"May..."

May lifted her head to see Drew. His eyes barely open, his lips parted and trying hard to form words.

"Drew?"

"May, the...g-..."

"Drew, your awake!"

"Get...uh...the key..."

"What?" She sat upon her knees, close to his head.

"May...get...the key...in the grass..." Drew's finger twitched to a grassy spot and May cocked her head and looked at Drew sadly once before checking out the grass.

She found the key and looked at it dumbly.

"How did--" She crawled back over to Drew. "Drew, you--" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shh..." He let out in one breath. "Your ankle...please...let it be...your ankle..."

May took the key and looked down at the tracker on her foot. There was a small key hole. Just the right size. As Drew prayed for it to unlock May's tracker, May prayed for it to unlock his.

But to her disappointment the tracker fell off her own ankle.

She turned back to Drew with the unlocked tracker in her hand.

Drew smiled but it was too weak to be a full smile.

"Just...put it on my arm...now..."

May did what he said and clasped it onto his wrist. "Why, Drew?" She asked.

"So we don't--" He winced as he sat up. "--loose it."

May held his shoulder trying to push him back. "You should--"

"I'm fine, May."

May nodded and looked down.

"Run." He said simply.

May widened her eyes at him.

"What? Why? Not without you." She panicked.

Drew shook his head. "No. Now. Run. Go get help, May."

"But--"

"Ill be fine, May. If you don't get help we'll die here." He stroked her cheek with curled fingers. "Go, May."

May le the tears fall. She tightly blinked and held his hand against her cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you will, May-may." He smiled softly, leaned in and kisses her forehead lightly. "Hurry up now, sweetheart. Go on." He whispered. The tears fell down his cheeks, too.

"I'll be back...I'll be back..." She said kissing his cheek. He winced from the pain and she pulled back. She was standing up when he jerked her down with the little strength he had and tightly pressed his lips against hers. May wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared the intimate moment and Drew wrapped his arms tightly around her small body.

Then he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her nose lightly, then her cheek, then forehead, all the while whispering--"Go, May...Go.."

And finally she got up and she walked backwards out of the clearing, watching him. Then turned away and ran, crying.

_'I'll give her a long head start...'_ Drew said in his thoughts as he watched her dissappear.


	10. Chapter 10

**lol i was listening to 'i will do anything for love' by meatloaf while writing this :L it was on on the part where he was singing 'i will do anything for love, i will do anything for love' lol:L it was very inspirational XD its on you tube if you want to check it out lol :P**

**.**

Chapter 10

It had been a long while, 30 minutes roughly, since May left Drew's side to get help.

Drew sighed and knew it was time. He stood up with a limp. Then Drew turned in the opposite direction that May ran. He had to make sure she made it out of the woods without ever running into Darrel. He had to give Darrel a different target than May. If Darrel came back too soon and saw May was missing, Drew feared Darrel would chase her down and find her before she got anywhere.

So Drew walked up to the invisible fence. He could see the small pole sticking out of the ground with a blinking green dot. Once he passed through, it would turn red and Darrel would check his tracker screen and come after Drew, thinking he's coming after both him and May.

Drew looked at the trackers on his arm and leg. May's tracker on his wrist and his own on his ankle. He closed his eyes. He was about to be hunted like a dog for May just to keep her safe. He knew what would happen if he got caught by Darrel. Torture. But getting caught by Darrel who was expecting to see May also. Drew would die for tricking Darrel.

Drew opened his eyes and looked down.

"I love you, May..." And he took a step forward. The blinking of red came and Drew limped faster into the woods. There could be no turning back now.

.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep--_

Darrel's beeper went off in the middle of his date. He scowled and appologized to his date.

"Excuse me. Emergency" And the red head quickly stood and strode out of the resturaunt to his jeep. "Time to take care of pests the old fashoined way." And he pulled out a gun from the glove compartment.

.

.

May ran stopping rarely out of breath. She could see a clearing ahead. At that same moment, Drew tripped and stumbled down a narrow hill. But he never stopped, he couldn't risk getting caught. If Darrel knew he was alone and May was somewhere else he would kill him and go after May.

.

.

Darrel drove recklessly in his jeep. He was in the woods following the directions on his tracker where Drew was.

.

.

May burst out of the woods. She looked ahead at the petalburg town and a sudden burst of new energy flowed through her as she ran towards the town screaming for help.

.

.

--Drew collapsed.

_'No! I have to get up!' _Drew groaned and got back up and ran again. He couldn't take the pain running through his body. He tripped again falling on hands and knees.

"No...I have to...get up...I can't stop now...I have to keep going..." Drew breathed breathlessly. "I have to run."

"Why the rush?"--

.

.

May ran up to the police building.

"Help! Please help!"

She went inside and came up to a police man.

"Please come! Help! He's in trouble! Please!"

They reconized her as May, the missing girl.

"May Maple?" Said the police man confused.

"It's Drew!" She yelled pulling at his hand and they followed. "Please save him!"

.

.

--Drew's breath hitched.

Darrel came up behind him. His hand gun in one hand, Darrel smirked.

Kneeling by Drew's side, he pressed the gun against Drew's temple. Drew couldn't move.

"Well, well, well...this seems familiar. So, where is you're girlfriend, huh?" Then Darrel noticed May's tracker on Drew's wrist. Darrel's eyes widened. "No...NO!" He jumped up and kicked Drew in the side.

Drew rolled onto his back. As Darrel was about to stomp on his gut, Drew grabbed his foot and twisted it. Darrel fell backwards and the gun flew out of his hand and landed off to the side of them both.

Drew jerked up and dove for it but Darrel shot out and grabbed Drew's leg yanking him back.

Darrel took out his knife and cut it into Drew's thigh. Drew yelled out.

Then Darrel crawled quickly over to the gun. Drew yanked out the blade and flung it at Darrel. It pinned Darrel's hand to the ground just as it was reaching out. In all honestly, Drew was aiming for hitting Darrel's head of shoulder, but that worked.

Darrel screamed out and Drew had enough time to reach for the gun.

Drew grabbed it and turned back to Darrel.

He aimed, but stopped...his body shook...

Darrel was gripping his hand, yelling.

The knife was stuck. Drew winced and dropped the gun.

Drew's hands came down and barely touched the blade sticking out of his stomach.

He didn't have enough time to react. Once Darrel rip the blade out of his hand, once Drew turned around, he didn't have enough time to react before Darrel jabbed the blade into Drew's stomach.

Blood dripped from Drew's mouth.

"May..." He whispered, tearing up. He fell onto his side and before closing his eyes in pain, saw Darrel run off holding his hand tightly. "Hurry, May..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The police searched through the woods for the two young men.

May went back to the clearing where her and Drew's blankets were. But no Drew. May's heart exploded in fear and worry.

"We've got him!" She heard some officer shout as Darrel was dragged out of his jeep from tending to his wound. The police pushed him into the backseat of the police car reading him his rights. There was still a search party for Drew but they told May to go back to the police station until further notice of Drew.

May refused but had no choice but to listen to her orders.

.

.

It was nightime when they found Drew. May was sitting on a bench at the police station with red sore cheeks from crying so much.

There was a phone call to the police station to inform them they had Drew.

"Miss, they found your friend." An officer came up to May.

"Drew!?" May jumped up. "How is he?!"

"Miss, They've taken him to the hospital. Would you like a ride there?"

May nodded and ran out with the officer.

.

.

She was in the waiting room, anxious to see her Drew.

Her friends found her there as well and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her out of their site again. But she had to go see Drew.

"I'll be okay." She said as Max, Ash and Brock nodded sadly and the nurse took her to see Drew.

.

.

Drew was laying on the bed with an oxogen mask and his heart moniter was beeping steadily.

When May came in she had to close her eyes for a full minute to compose herself and stop herself from crying. It pained her so much to see him laying on that hospital bed.

She came up and stood by his side waiting for him to wake.

"Drew?" She said holding his hand in both of hers and stroked it gently. "I miss you, Drew..." She said softly and rubbed one hand up and down his forearm. "Please wake up soon."

.

.

An hour later, Drew's eyes opened to find May sitting in a chair and resting her head on his bedside. His smile concealed by the oxegen mask.

He gripped her hand which she still held.

May woke up slowly at the pressure holding her hand.

"Drew?"

Drew looked at her as she raised her head. Then he raised a hand to his oxegen mask and took a breath before pulling it off and saying. "Hey May-may." He pushed it back over his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Drew!"

Drew hugged her back.

Drew took off the mask, breifly again. "I'm so glad you're safe, May. Darrel--"

"He's in prison, Drew. He wont hurt you ever EVER again." Then she pulled back. "Why did you leave the clearing? Why?" She sobbed.

Drew closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. He took another deep breath and took off the mask saying. "To keep you safe...--_Another breath_--...I was afraid he would come back soon and find you gone."

"I should have never put that tracker on your wrist. I should have know something like that would happen. I'm so--"

Drew pulled a finger up to her lips. He smiled and pulled her in. He pulled the mask down around his neck. Drew kissed her lips. When they pulled away Drew finished his sentence for her. "--caring" He smiled soflty. "I love you May." And he pulled the mask up to breathe properly again.

May blushed.

"I love you too Drew." May smiled and kissed his forehead.

.

.

**and they lived happily ever after :D lol :)**

**thanks for reading :) check out my other may and drew stories :D and my other stories lol:L**


	12. THANK YOU! :Authors Note:

**Thank you guys so much for your replies :D im so grateful**

**ALSO--**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :)**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort:_

**_Blinded Love--Pokemon--A May and Drew story--Complete_**

_**May and Drew: I'll miss you more--Pokemon--A May and Drew story--Complete**_

_**Memory of Our Love--Pokemon--Another May and Drew story--Complete**_

_**Unlikely Hero--Mario--Waluigi and Daisy story--In progress :P**_

_Family/Humor:_

_**Waluigi and a baby--Mario--Waluigi finds a baby on his front porch--In Progress**_


End file.
